Stupid Killian
by Alis Volat Propris
Summary: *Spoilers up to Season 5 episode 11: CaptainSwan family feels. Somewhere between the sailing lessons, and the onion rings, and the netflix movies his mother had forced him to watch with the lacksaidaisical pirate, and the times where Killian had given him absolutely terrible advice on women, Henry had realized it.


Stupid Killian. It wasn't that Henry didn't know Killian was a lunatic pirate. He'd been mad from the start. The leather clad man had claimed "to traipse about wonderland". From the moment he had entered their lives, the one handed pirate had been nothing but trouble. From the apartment in Manhatten, to now.

Flinch.

 _"No you are not taking the people I love." Emma declared, stalking forward._

His mother choked for breathe as Nimue caught her in her magic, crushing her beneath it. Henry trembled, transmute in horror as he watched his mother struggle for breath.

Thats when he saw it. The glint of stormy blue. Killian was still in there somewhere within this darkone.

It hurt to watch this all unfold, to see everything come crashing down in a horrible display of pain and terror. Surrounded by the dark ones, there was nothing Henry could do. He saw the jaw muslces of the captain clench.

 _"That's Enough."He turned to Nimue._

"What do you think you are doing?" Nimue asked him

Good question. Henry wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Was this another trick? Another trap set for them to make them believe.

 _'Being the man I want to be" Killian declared._

Henry's brown eyes shot to his. Lunatic pirate. Killian would have preferred dashing rapscallion maybe. As the author, Henry didn't give a damn what he thought about what words Henry used about him. He wasn't thinking clearly. Couldn't, as he watched his mothers sobs break forth. Nothing made him so helpless as her tears. He had always believed in his mother. Both of them. Regina's hand on him tightened as she watched it all beside him in mute horror.

Killian banished the dark ones from their sight, his hands clenched tight around the sword. Wind whirled all around them, as the blade devoured the darkness, red hot with the malevolent miasma of evil surrounding it. Killians hand shook as he held it, turning to Emma explaining to her what he needed her to do.

Henry felt his stomach drop.

 _"No!" She sobbed._

Regina, and Robin next to him gripped his arms tight, as Henry watched what was happening. Couldn't interfere.

 _"Please... let me die a hero." Killian pleaded._

He watched, with terror as his mother kissed him. She wasn't going to-

She did. Backing up, trembling as a shuddering sob ripped her in two, she ran Killian through with excalibur. As Killian whispered to her, that it was okay.

Henry couldn't look away. He heard the sick squelch of blood and flesh meeting steel, the gush of red, staining the ancient blade. Henry had always believed in fairy tales. In Hope. His family had always found each other. How could this be? His mother was the savior. Where the hell was her happy ending? Why was this happening?

Tears stung his eyes as he watched, unable to speak, to say anything.

Henry hadn't loved Killian. Hadn't even remotely liked the pirate at first. At first he was some ren faire creepo that had come onto his mom. Then he was some guy who was driving with them to to a podunk town in the middle of nowhere. Then he was the man who had given his mother back her memories. Then he had found his memories. Then he was the man her mother began to trust. He didn't deserve forgiveness, but his mother had extended it to him. Killian had rose to be the kind of man that could be a hero. Somewhere between the sailing lessons, and the onion rings, and the netflix movies his mother had forced him to watch with the lacksaidaisical pirate, and the times where Killian had given him absolutely terrible advice on women, Henry had realized it. Somewhere between never having a father, and then loosing one, Henry had gained one.

Only to watch with despair as he lost one again. Killian felt to the ground, his mother sobbing on his dying corpse.

 _Stupid Killian._ He blinked away the hot tears from his eyes.


End file.
